Quetzalcoatl (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid)
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon= Character Synopsis Quetzalcoatl '''(also referred to as '''Lucoa)'' '' is a character of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon, and a main protagonist of Kobayashi-san-chi no Maid Dragon: Lucoa wa Boku no xx Desu. She is a former dragon goddess and an old friend of Tohru who was exiled from her seat of goddess after consuming some cursed liquor, that led her to entering into a scandalous affair. She is one of the main characters. She claims to be responsible for the development of civilization despite no longer bearing any title as a deity. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C '| '''High 6-A ' '''Verse: Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Name: Quetzalcoatl, Lucoa Gender: Female Age: Over Millions of Years Old (Stated to be much older than Tohru, who's lived for millions of years) Classification: Former Goddess, Dragon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (All dragons are capable of breathing flames), Time Manipulation (Stated to be capable of rewinding time ), Memory Manipulation (Rewrote the memories of everyone present in the park), Biological Manipulation (All dragons in the series can use magic to hide their tails and horns, make their scales look like human clothing, and of course make themselves look like humans. Filled Saikawa's bladder), Reality Warping (Can instantly repair objects and environments which have been damaged), Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerated from contorting and ripping her body. Grew her tail back after Tohru accidentally bit it off), Clairvoyance, Portal Creation (Creation Based on this scan ), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Large Size (Type 3), Transformation (Can transform into her Dragon Form), Teleportation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Large Island Level '(Stated to have formerly been a goddess, implying that she is stronger than the rest of the cast. This makes her superior to Tohru and Elma, who destroyed three islands in a mere clash. It's even shown that Lucoa can overpower both Tohruand Kanna) | '''Multi-Continent Level '(Dragons are stated to have the capacity to bring about the end of the world if they wanted , with it even being shown with Tohru and Elma, who also produced a blast that yielded this level of kinetic energy) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Consistently can keep up with Tohru, who was able to jump from Earth into space in a short timeframe. Also should be comparable to Kanna, who alongside Tohru flew to another continent) 'Lifting Ability: Class 10 '''for human form (Vastly above Kanna in raw strength, who can throw Tohru several meters into the air). '''Class G '''in Dragon Form (Through sheer size ) 'Striking Ability: Large Island Class '| '''Multi-Continental ' 'Durability: Large Island Level '| 'Multi-Continent Level ' '''Stamina: Virtually limitless (Can continually generate mana ) Range: 'Several Kilometers, higher with Teleportation 'Intelligence: Very high (She is a former goddess and has lived for millions of years, even longer than Tohru. Whenever Tohru or other members of the dragon world need advice, they are most likely to turn to her who almost always has an answer) Weaknesses: She is a pacifist and thus will avoid combat if at all possible Versions: Restricted '| '''Full Power ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Extra Info: There is no difference in powers and abilities between a human and dragon form, as the only difference between these forms is her appearance, as explained here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Protagonist Category:Dragons Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Clairvoyance Category:Teleportation Users Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Monster Girls Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Tier 6